LOTR Crossover Idea
by Lianna Solo
Summary: Just an idea I wanted to bounce off of someone. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


Middle Earth is in the GFFA and the events in Tolkien's books happened at the beginning of time (with the exception of the LOTR trilogy, which will have taken place merely centuries before). The Valar are aliens from another galaxy that flew their home because of a galactic war in which threatened their lives. The Valar, having the power to use a mysterious energy field to their advantage were known as guardians and protectors in their galaxy. The Quendi (elves) were a race in the Valar's former galaxy that they had promised to protect. The Quendi elders entrusted the Valar with the care of their "children", whose DNA material was placed in a black ooze and "planted" in the soil of a planet very much like Zonoma Sekot until they matured and "appeared". In the meantime, the Valar were to make this planet ready for the appearance of the children. They were to protect and care for the children until their people came for them (if they are to come, the Valar don't know it but all of the Quendi in their galaxy have been destroyed as are the other Valar) During this time a Valar (Morgoth) shows himself to be a spy of the enemy and tries to destroy the Valar and later the Quendi as he discovers them and turns them into Orcs. The Valar then invite the Quendi to join them in their home of Valinor to protect them from Morgoth and thus begins the events in the Tolkien books ect.. The trees spoken of in the books that the Valar plant in Valinor are actually tree that breed midochlorians which explain how midochlorians came to the galaxy. These microscopic beings are the source of the Valar's power (and the seemingly immortal life of the Quendi, that would all be explained in further detail in the story) and when they are destroyed by Morgoth and Ungoliant the Valar know that their powers will one day slowly fade and thus the lives of the Quendi will one day shorten and they would die just like mortal man. This is an important part of the story.  
  
The Valar defeat Morgoth and throw him into the "void", which is actually space and he goes off into the galaxy and sees what he can find until he perceives the powers of the other Valar fading and tries to overtake them. In the meantime, he builds his armies by teaching other beings to use the power of this force field that they have newly discovered thanks to the midichlorians having been brought to the galaxy and attaching themselves to them. In this way, Morgoth founds the Sith.  
  
While Morgoth is gone the events in Middle Earth progress much as they do in the books. Men appear in Middle Earth (having probably already been there) Luthien, Numenor, it all happens, just in different spaces of time. Numenor discovers space travel and manage to make it off the planet and found colonies on other worlds such as Alderaan (whose name is very much like an elvish word Aldara (I can't get the spelling right) which has significance to the trees that the Valar had planted. Yavin is reminiscent of Yavvanna, a Valar. These colonies however loose touch with Numenor and develop cultures independent of the Numenoreans.  
  
Time passes and the events of LOTR happen and in my own way I translate the name Telcontor (Strider's name in the high tongue) to be Skywalker and thus begins the Skywalker line. At some point in time, Morgoth returns to war with the Valar in Valinor and brings a host with him. The Valar are "aging" and losing some of their powers as the trees are gone and the midochorians have spread through the galaxy and attached themselves to other beings. They battle with Morgoth with the aide of all of the Elves in Aman. Many Elves die. Morgoth is defeated but it has taken a great toll on the Valar who used all of the power they had in defeated Morgoth. So, the Silmaril that were lost in Middle Earth are retrieved with the belief that the powers of the trees that were locked into them by Feanor would make them "young" again. This was not to be because the power would not be enough to sustain them. But, it would be enough to sustain the Quendi, who they had sworn to protect, for a while. So, remaining true to their mandate, they sacrifice their lives so that the Quendi can live, at least for a time. They use the power to place the Quendi in a vessel asleep until the time was right for them to awaken again.  
  
Time passes on and events unfold and Anakin Skywalker is born via the midochorians that his ancestors brought to the galaxy and the events of the prequels happen.  
  
The Quendi have long since awakened to a new galaxy and have founded realms on far off planets, living in secrecy because of a great fear-Morgoth said before he was destroyed that the Great Enemy would return from their former galaxy and would destroy them and the galaxy in which they lived.  
  
The Quendi are aware of the Jedi. In fact, some on the Council have even met them and heard their tale and vowed to keep their secrecy. A few Jedi even went to live with the Quendi. Before the Jedi purge, several Jedi "younglings" were hidden with the Elves. The Quendi remain silent for all of these years because they perceive that agents of the Great Enemy have already entered the galaxy and if they show themselves, they will be destroyed as will the rest of the galaxy. The Wise Council of The Eldar are at a loss for what to do, so they ponder over these things for sometime while events of 4,5,6 take place.  
  
Time again passes and the agents of the enemy show themselves in the events of Vector Prime. The Vong are Orcs from the Valar's galaxy. The Quendi know they must join the battle but must be discrete as the enemy is close and they do not know what reception they will receive from other beings. The Quendi, though mortal are still strong with the Force being that they were conceived in a galaxy that fathered the midichlorians and they themselves have very high midichlorian counts and they fear that other races might exploit them and that if they shared their vast knowledge of things, others might use the knowledge for evil intents.  
  
This is where a personal story comes in, Leia and Han actually have four children, the fourth having been born with peculiar "diamond" shaped ears. The child grows at a slower rate than his/her brothers and sister and this is a great concern to Han and Leia and they of course seek all sorts of medical help for the child. Of even greater concern for Luke is the child's presence in the force. He sees that the child surpasses the other three and even himself in power.  
  
There is one Jedi who knows of the Elves, Master Ikirit. When he learns of the child of Han and Leia and goes to see it. Upon looking at the child he says "One day she will leave you and when that day comes, you must not hinder her in going." Han and Leia are very disturbed by this. Master Ikirit takes leave of the Jedi and comes to Elrond and explains what has happened, Elrond recognizes the name of Skywalker as being that of Strider, Telcontor and thus it is his direct descendant. Elrond says that he will receive the child into his home in New Imladris (I will change that name most likely) and raise it as his own. Ikirit returns and tells Han, Leia and Luke that the time has come for the child to leave. When Leia and Han start to protest he promises that the day will come when she will return to them but if she remains here, her future would be uncertain. Luke sensing the urgency in Ikirit advises them to let her go.  
  
The child is brought to Elrond and raised by him and becomes as close to him as Arwen had been and is a comfort to him in his "waning days". She also becomes close to Elladan and Elrohir who take on the task of being her primary caregivers as well as Galadriel whom she comes to dearly love, calling her "Great Mother". It is through this child that the Elves reveal themselves to the galaxy and the Jedi. In the meantime, the events of the NJO take place.  
  
There would also be a romance in the story between the Solo/Elf child and Legolas. 


End file.
